The Daughter Bride
by Shining Writer
Summary: AU Story. Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom: King Cory Matthew's wife died after the birth of their first born child: Riley. In order to ensure the kingdom one day has a son born of a royal blood, Cory realizes this can only be done if he makes love to a woman of royal blood. But the only woman left of royal blood in his kingdom... is his daughter.


Once upon a time in an ancient faraway kingdom, there lived a man who ruled a land with kindness named King Cory Matthews. However shortly after him and his wife welcomed their first born child into the world, a daughter named Riley, the king's wife unfortunately passed away. The king was greatly saddened by this. He missed his wife greatly. However, the king also had to ensure his kingdom had a rightful heir one day. The king needed a son to be born that was rightfully his, but the woman that had to bear this future king needed to be of royal blood. And with no other woman of any type of noble royal blood around, the king only had one option of who would be the mother of his future son.

So on the day of his daughter Riley's eleventh birthday, King Cory entered his daughter's bed chambers seeing her read a book wearing just a white night gown. Cory who was wearing just a white shirt and black pants said, "Riley, my daughter. I must say you have already grown to be quite the beautiful woman." Riley smiled as she said, "Thank you father. That means so much to hear from you." Cory then said, "I am told by the hand-maids that you have reached puberty some time ago, and are capable of child bearing." Riley began to blush as she said, "Yes, that is true." Cory then stepped towards Riley and said, "Well I am in need of a woman of child bearing age who can become my new queen. And to be truthful, there is no one else in the kingdom more suitable to that than you." An astonished looking Riley said, "Father, do you mean it?" Cory nodded and said, "Yes Riley. I wish for you to be daughter bride. If you would consent to it, we shall be married tomorrow and make love that evening." Riley smiled and said, "Nothing would make me happier than to make _you_ happy father. Yes, I consent."

The next day King Cory and Princess Riley were married. That evening Cory carried Riley, his daughter bride to his bed chambers. Cory had already taken off his kingly attire and was wearing just a white shirt and pants, while Riley was still wearing her white wedding dress. Cory then set Riley on the ground so she was now standing on her feet, and then said, "Now my daughter. We consummate our marriage." Riley smiled as she said, "Then I shall undress for your father, and have your dreams become reality." Riley then turned her back to Cory and began to unbutton the front of her dress. Then with her back still to her father, Riley had her dress fall to the ground, and now stood in just her white bra and white thong. Cory stood in awe as he found himself staring at for the first time since she was a baby, his daughter's buttocks. They were so smooth, pronounced, and pleasing to Cory's eyes. But then Cory noticed Riley shaking a little bit. Cory then stood behind Riley and put his arms around her as he gently grabbed her hands and said, "Riley, you're trembling." A nervous looking Riley then said, "Yes I am father. It's just... this is my first time making love to a man and... I do not wish to disappoint you, and also... I'm scared of how it will feel." Cory then led Riley to the bed and they both sat on it. Cory then put a hand on Riley's cheek as he said, "It will feel wonderful. And do no worry about disappointing me. You're my daughter, and now my wife Riley. I will always enjoy making love to you." Cory then moved his face forward and kissed Riley on the lips. Once he was done, the two looked into each other's eyes as Riley made a big grin.

Riley then took off her bra, exposing her developing breasts to her father's eyes. Cory looked at them for a moment, taking in the details of small bright pink nipples, as Riley began to look nervous again. Riley then said, "Do they look pleasing enough?" Cory made a big smile as he moved his eyes back to his daughter's eyes and said, "They're more than pleasing Riley. They're beautiful." Cory then stood up and took off his pants, followed by his shirt. Riley simply sat in awe as she found herself mesmerized by sight of her father's bare hairy chest. Cory smiled as he realized his daughter was staring at his body. Then Cory grinned as he pulled down his underwear exposing his already hard and long penis for Riley to glorify at. Riley's heart beat began to increase as her eyes widened at the sight of her father's penis. Riley smiled as she said, "It's... amazing." Cory smirked as he said, "Your mother gave me the same reaction when she first saw it. Now it's time for you to let me see your precious jewel."

Riley laid back as Cory leaned in and put his hands on his daughter's hips. Cory then then gently grabbed the edges of Riley's thong and pulled it off. Now Riley's young vagina was exposed for her father to see. Cory smiled in delight as he took in the image and details of Riley's small, light, hairless vagina. Cory then upon instinct brought his face closer to Riley's vagina to see it closer. Cory then pushed Riley's legs out a bit and then brought his mouth to Riley's vagina and began to stick his tongue in it. Riley immediately moaned as she felt herself feeling a level of pleasure she was unaware she could reach. Cory began to push his tongue in an out of Riley, as she said, "Oh my. Oh father. Oh, yes. Keep going. Yes. Yes! Ohhhhhh!" Then once he was done with that, Cory got on his knees and sat over Riley's breasts and pushed his penis into her face. Upon instinct, Riley grabbed Cory's penis with her right hand and brought it to her mouth. Riley then began to suck on her father's penis and began to jerk her head back and forth on it. As Cory felt his daughter's wet lips move back and forth on his hard member, he said, "Oh, yes my daughter. Oh yes, my wife. Harder. Harder! Oh! Ohhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Eventually Riley sat up on the bed and got on her knees and hands. Cory then stood on his knees behind Riley and brought his penis to Riley's butt hole. Then Cory gabbed a hold of his daughter's hips and then shoved his penis into her butt. Riley moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Riley never knew such pleasure could be created through something going between her buttocks but was glad her father was doing this. As Cory continued to thrust his penis into his daughter's penis, her small breasts began to shake and bounce a bit. The constant shaking caused both father and daughter to begin sweating.

Once that ended, Riley laid back on her side as Cory began to get on all fours over her. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment and paused their movements as they began to reflect on what was to happen. Cory then said, "Riley. Are you ready to..." Riley nodded her face and said, "Yes. Do it father. Make love to me just like you did to mother. I am your daughter and wife now. Do with me as you please." Cory smiled and then lowered his penis down and then... Cory's penis entered his daughter's vagina. The two both moaned as they immediately wrapped their arms around each other. The two both moaned as Cory began to pump his penis harder and deep with each thrust into Riley's womanhood. For Riley, the amount of pleasure she was feeling was almost overwhelming her. She had no idea a human being could feel the way she was feeling. For Cory, he was amazed at how pleasing and natural this felt for him. A father and a daughter naturally love the other unconditionally. So unlike when he first made love to Riley's mother, there was no need to win Riley over. There was no need for courting, a special meal, or anything like that. The two loved each other, and what they were doing was simply their unconditional love in its' purest and rawest form. Any feeling of how this incestuous relationship wound appear wrong in other kingdoms did not apply for them or were not on their mind anymore. All there was in this moment was the passion, the flame, and the drive for the two to have passionate sex and make love to the other. And they were perfectly content with that fact.

Eventually Cory felt his member was inside of Riley as deep as it could. As he continued to make love to his daughter, Cory said, "Ohhh! Ohhh! Oh God! Ohhh! Oh Riley, I love you so much. Ohhh!" Riley meanwhile said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh father! Oh yes. Give your seed to me father! Make me the mother of your next son! Make me the mother of your next daughter! Make me the mother of as many children as you wish! Ohhhh! Ooohhhhhhh! OOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then suddenly the two both orgasmed. Cory immediately shot his semen deep into his daughter's body. The two both shook for several moment as they both felt the pinnacle of pleasure be felt all over their bodies. Then... it ended. Cory got off of Riley and laid next to her. Riley smiled and said, "Thank you father. That was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt before." Cory smiled as he said, "You deserve it my daughter. My wife. My love." Cory then kissed Riley on the lips, and Riley kissed him back. Then the two cuddled together naked in bed as their wedding night concluded.

**THE END**


End file.
